yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Minochi
is a Rank D Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Minochi is a muscular Yo-kai that has a shape of a popped mochi, like Mochismo. Unlike him, Minochi is not stark white, but appears to be pink hued. He wears a black robe around his waist and has an aggressive look on his popped face. When he puffs up his cheeks and exhales a ghastly steam the person he sprays becomes jealous and cannot help but act irrationally as a result. This power can affect entire crowds of Yo-kai as well as humans. The fact he is a rice cake means he can be eaten in an emergency, but that also allows him to be eaten to submission. Profile Yo-kai Watch Minochi appears of the 4th and 13th floors of Springdale Business Tower (Downtown Springdale). Yo-kai Watch 2 Minochi can be found in Downtown Springdale or in the Museum at night. Minochi can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai using a Red Coin in the past. Another way to find Minochi is in Gates of Whimsy. Yo-kai Watch 3 Minochi can be found in the Shopping Street Narrows. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |50-110||Single enemy}} |20-90|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe so jealous of its allies that it will attack them.}} |115 |-|Single enemy|Puffs up and decks an opponent with one mean punch.}} ||-||Increases Defense if dealt critical damage.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * '''Befriended: '"How'd you get so strong? It's not fair! You better be my friend now!" * Loafing: ''"I'm exhausted."'' * Being traded: "Friends? Of course! From now on, it's just you and me." * Receiving food (favourite): "Feelin' buff!" * Receiving food (normal): "That'll do." * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Get it away!"'' * Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"Thanks for letting me out! I think I need to be friends with someone strong!"'' In the anime Minochi makes a debut in EP082. Etymology * "Yakimochi" is derived from yakimochi (焼き餅, "roasted mochi"). It is also an idiom for "jealousy". It is unsure how this idiom came to be, but one theory traces it back to a homophony between yaku (妬く, "to be jealous") and yaku (焼く, "to burn, to roast"). * "Minochi" is a combination of mine ''and ''mochi. * "Machimío" is a combination of "Macho" (Male), "Mochi" and "Mio" (Mine). Origin Minochi's design is based on a yakimochi (焼き餅, "roasted mochi"). Trivia * Minochi's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: NV, Brad, Tuff, and Pinky. In other languages fr:Mochimacho es:Machimío de:Misskunz Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps